THG plot twist- Cato wins the games: Getting her home
by bubblegumFandomCookiesMeow
Summary: *Cato is the winner of the 74th hunger games and is now mentor of the 17 year old Ella May and her district partner Daniel (minor char.) he is determined to get her home to be with her forever *Ella is the female tribute for D2 in the 76 hunger games. she wants to get home to have a possible future with Cato. will she be able to with the challenges she is faced with?


The Hunger Games: plot twist- Cato wins the games

Prologue

it as a quick death. Cato snapped Katniss' neck before Peeta could do anything to save her. "Your next lover boy." Cato said to Peeta. "Just do it quick Cato. Make it painless. I can't live without her. I was always a dead man."  
Cato took his sword and cut where Peeta's leg wound was, and then he slowly cut down the middle of Peeta's chest and down to his stomach stabbing him. "I would rather it be slow in painful lover boy. But if that's what you want..." Cato snapped his neck in a flash and ran to the cornucopia. There he watched as a hovercraft extended an arm and picked up their bodies. Once they were gone, he heard the trumpets of his victory. Claudius templesplates voice boom in the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen... I give you the victor of the 74th hunger games!" a hovercraft ladder extended down to him. He stepped on, being paralyzed until he got to the top. Tracker jacker out, blackness.

Chapter one the reaping and the train

It was the year of the 76 hunger games. Cato was seventeen years old and had been the male mentor of district for two years now. Ever since Cato had won the games, no one had come home. His fighters he had gotten last year were both from the less fortunate side of district two. Now as he sat in his chair on the cement stage at smelled slightly of mold, the district two escort, Nina finished he speech about the hunger games. "And now time for the picking! She piped excitedly. "As usual ladies first." she went the big glass ball full of girl's names. Cato hoped he would get a good pair this year. He watched as Nina pulled the white slip of paper out and walked to the microphone again. "Our first tribute for this year is... ELLA MAY!" everyone gasped. Ella May was what everyone called the freak of district two. She was a weak girl who was about 5'4" with shoulder length hair that was as straight as a ruler. Cato starred at the girl. Looking her up and down. He noticed how pretty she was it wasn't until Nina had said Daniel peters that Cato stopped starring at her. He looked at Daniel. Daniel was a well built muscular boy who looked like he was about 5'9" his hair was black and cut short. He stood tall and confident in front of the stage with Ella May next to him. She looked like a shriveled carrot compared to him. The shook hands and were escorted by four peacekeepers to the justice building where he had once been two years ago.

Ella sat in the justice building and waited for her first visitors. She would be in the medium sized dimly light room full of velvet for an hour. She had to get at least one visitor. When Ella was reaped. She was scared and didn't know what to do. It wasn't until someone had whispered harshly "that's you freak!" that she had started to walk toward the stage. Cato hadn't noticed her looking at him through her bangs. They were the same age, and ever since the seventh grade Ella had had a crush on Cato and now she would be mentored by him. Ella knew she was weaker than her district partner Daniel. As he stood confidently on the stage next to her, she was crying and looked weak. "You stupid girl. Stop being weak. Get some confidence you-" Ella was interrupted by a peacekeeper opening the door saying it was time to go. "Ok, I will be just a minute." the peacekeeper gave her a curt nod and closed the door. Ella stood up pulled her dress down and wiped under her eyes with her pinkies. Ella told herself in her head she would become strong and not looked weak anymore. Ella turned when she heard the door open. "Time to go." said a peacekeeper.

Ella sat in her room on the train. Nina had asked her if she wanted anything, but she refused. Nina had looked at her sadly and said "ok dear. Let me show you to your room." Nina had showed her where her bathroom was and where the clothing was. She had also shown her the button she could pressed if she wanted a chef to bring her a meal to her door. Ella had said "thank you Nina and I think I will eat dinner in my room tonight." Nina had said ok and that an attendant would come to her door in an hour with her food. Before leaving she had also added I will tell the others you will not be joining us. Then she had turned and left Ella alone in her room.

"I WANT THEM BOTH HERE FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" Cato yelled at Nina whowas standing locked in place. "Cato she does not need to join us tonight. She will join us again in the morning." Cato took his plate and left. Before anyone could say a thing the door to the next chamber close and he was gone.  
Ella jumped when she heard a knock at her door. She was changing into pajamas. "Just a minute!" she called. Cato came in without letting her finish changing. She stood without and pants on. "Oh Cato... Uhhhh" she quickly put on her pants and sat down. "When you're in the games you're not gonna have ' just a minute'" Ella stared at him confused. "What do you want?" she spat at him coldly. "I don't want anything I just thought that maybe you would want someone to come and eat with you so you wouldn't be alone." Ella smiled. "thank you I jus-" Ella started to cry. She shook with sobs. Everything she had been holding in while she was in the justice building came out. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do Cato! I'm a weak girl with no friends and I don't know how to fight. Now I'm stuck with Daniel who is strong and confident and I'm not! I don't know what to do. I... I... I just wanna go home." surprising both himself and Ella, Cato pulled her to him and hugged her. Ella continued to cry. "I'm sorry Cato I'm getting your shirt all wet." Ella said through shaken up breaths. "Shhhhh Ella May. Calm down. The games aren't for another two weeks. Now, you need to eat. What do you want?" Cato said to her. "I want to go to bed she said, barely audible. "That isn't an option right now. You need to gain as much weight as possible between now and the next two weeks." Cato said to her seriously. "Why do you want me to do that?" Ella asked curiously. "Because I'm planning on getting you home Ella May. That's why." Ella's jaw dropped. Why would HE want HER to get home? She dismissed the thought just as Cato opened the door for an attendant who had brought a tray full of food. "you're not expecting me to eat all of that are you?" she asked him. Cato smiled at her. "Of course I am. You heard what I said. You need to gain as much weight between now and the next two weeks. Now start eating Ella."

Chapter two: The Capitol

Ella woke up with the feeling of eyes boring down on her. She turned and looked up to see Cato. Her face fell. "What?" she asked. "You slept too late now get up and eat." Ella sat up. Can I take a shower first please? She asked. She pulled her covers off and was about to get out of bed when Cato picked her up put her over his shoulder and started walking. "CATO PUT ME DOWN!" Ella screamed. Ella kicked and screamed as her carried away from her room where her shower was. "Ella I told you to get up and eat. Not get up, shower, then eat." He chuckled softly to himself. Ella was still kicking and screaming. "NINA HELP ME NINA!" Ella cried. Hearing Ella cry for her help, Nina rushed into where she heard her. "CATO, put. Her. Down. NOW." Nina exclaimed. Cato just looked at her and laughed. He put Ella in a seat in the dining cart while piling food onto a plate for her. Putting it in front of her he said "eat." Ella smiled to herself. "No. I'm still full from last night. "Ella may. That was a very bad idea right there" Cato said to her evilly. He took her fork and started to force the food into her mouth. Daniel walked in and his jaw dropped. Ella's eyes looked over to him and smiled. She started to laugh. Spitting food all over Cato's clothes. "Ella May stop laughing. You're getting food all over me!" Cato said starting to laugh as well. "Well if foo fould vust furn fafown fou vould fee vat faniel fis fight vehind fou." Ella said through her food in her mouth. "ELLA MAY! MANNERS!" Nina said to her. Ella spilled her food out of her mouth. She smiled weakly before saying "sorry." She looked up at Cato and he said "you do know I'm making you eat that again, right?" Ella looked down to her plate. Giving up she snatched her fork and started eating the eggs Cato had stuffed into her mouth.

Ella stood in the shower and cleaned conditioner out of her hair. She grabbed the soap just as someone opened up the shower curtain. She turned when she saw Cato standing with his arms crossed. "What?" she asked. "We're here. Hurry up and just dressed we have to go. NOW" Cato said Ella jumped out onto the mat and was dry instantly from the full body dryer. She ran into her cart and put some clothes on. She put on her mother's necklace and a pair of shoes. Putting up her hair in a bun, she ran out to where Nina was waiting along with Daniel.

Ella lay on the metal platform with a unhappy face. It had been an hour and her prep team was still ridding her body of hair. They had waxed out any armpit hair and had made her eyebrows perfect. They had left her legs alone because Ella had already waxed them the day before the reaping; living in district two gave her that advantage. Heidi, who was Ella's hair stylist, said "sweetie, we are going the do a body polish now. All you have to do is lay back, it won't hurt a bit." Ella liked Heidi, she was nice and down to earth and the only alteration she had was a cheetah print tattoo on the side of her head. "Ok." Was all Ella had said.

Ella heard the door to her remake room open. She had been sitting with a thin golden colored robe over her body for a half hour. She turned and smiled when she saw her stylist. Examining the stylist with her eyes, Ella saw how very little she was altered. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with blue, pink, and purple highlights. Her face contained very little make up and only one tattoo. She noticed how the tattoo was of 3 small stars next to her eye. Her stylist only had a thin appliance of eyeliner on her eyes and a deep pink lipstick that shined. "Hello." Ella said. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Rockelle. I will be your stylist." Ella nodded and sat back down. "Oh sweetie, please stand. I need you to take off your robe so I can see if there is anything they missed." Ella frowned. "Ok." She said as she stood up, taking off her robe. Rockelle circled Ella many times, checking Ella from head to toe checking if anything needed to be plucked. "Well sweetie pie, I think you're all good. Follow me; we are going to your changing room now to get you into your costume.

Ella was standing on a raised circular platform. Rockelle had put her in a knee-length pink dress that had volume to the skirt. Her entire breast and waist ea was covered with small diamonds. She wore silver shoes that shimmered when she moved. Around her waist Rockelle had tied a strip of thick fabric that was the same color as her dress with the same diamonds. The bow was big and sturdy. Ella looked truly magnificent." It is time to go Ella." Rockelle said. Ella jumped down from the platform and followed Rockelle to where everyone else would be waiting.

Ella and Daniel stood on the district two chariot.


End file.
